


Dearest Elisabeth

by ariddletobesolved



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: The war is full of uncertainty, and you must be prepared for the worst.Jelsa in WWI AU. Slightly inspired by Downton Abbey.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Dearest Elisabeth

**Author's Note:**

> A little spin-off from Something To Look Forward To universe. I know it's about a totally different ship, but whatever, the storyline is mine. The characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks, obviously.
> 
> I hope you like this one. Please tell me what you think about it. Thank you! X

"Elsa, you need to eat."

It had been a week since she received the news. One that brought her to her knees, crying, until her sister came to comfort her. When Anna found her, Elsa was a sobbing mess. She curled up on the floor, the letter from the War Office was crumpled up next to her.

_He might not come back._

She repeated the words in her head, until they became a new mantra in her book of life. No matter how often Anna reassured her that he would come back, she wouldn't listen. _Because she still believed it's the truth._

"Elsa."

She heard her sister's plea, yet she refused to turn to face her. Her dull blue eyes were staring at the edge of the bed she sat on, her arms were hugging her knees protectively.

"I'm not hungry, Anna."

Feeling the bed dipped slightly, she saw Anna sitting on the bed, facing her. Concern was all over her turquoise eyes, and she laid a hand atop Elsa's knees.

"They will find him." Anna said. "Hans said—"

"I don't care what he said!" Elsa snapped. "He doesn't care about Jack."

"But he cares about you."

By now, Elsa turned her attention to her little sister. Her narrowed blue eyes were filled with fury.

"If he did, he wouldn't leave Jack behind."

Seeing her sister flinched upon her cold tone, Elsa felt a slight remorse. But she just couldn't help it. Lieutenant Johannes Westergaard supposedly accompanied Second Lieutenant Jackson Overland, yet he didn't do a good job at it. If there's anyone to blame, Elsa would surely point her finger at him.

"He knows how much I love Jack." She murmured.

Closing her eyes, Elsa tried to calm her breathing, as a wave of sadness began to pull her in. Burying her face into her palms, she then felt something draped over her shoulders. When she looked up, she noticed that Anna had wrapped her with a purple shawl that belonged to their late mother.

"I know you're sad, Elsa, and you need time to process all of these, but you're not alone, okay?" Anna murmured gently, before pulling her in an embrace. "You're not alone in this, Elsa. I'm here. We do this together."

Elsa didn't realise she was crying, until she felt some tears running down her cheeks. Guilt and remorse for pushing her sister away for the past week began to cloud her mind. She had been so selfish, thinking that her sister would never know how it felt, while in fact Anna's loved one, Kristoff, was also fighting at the Front. Yet that sister of hers was still standing strong, even trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Anna rubbed her back gently. "It's alright, Elsa. You're hurting." She pulled away slowly, before wiping the tears from her big sister's face—the gesture reminded her of their mother. "But you don't have to be hurting alone. Mama always said that we should share the burden, you and me. We can go through it together, if you let me in."

"I love you, Anna." Elsa flashed her a sad smile. "You are my dearest sister and I shouldn't have shut you out."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna smiled, tucking her loose strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "It's alright."

 _But it's not alright._ Not to Elsa. The only thing she could do at the moment was to change from her sleeping gown, and be there for her sister in return. She needed to face the world bravely.

"I wish you would join me for dinner, Elsa." Anna suggested, before quickly added, "if that's alright with you, of course."

Again, Elsa flashed her sister a small smile. "I'll join you."

_It's the least I can do._

* * *

The next day, a letter from Hans arrived during breakfast. And as soon as the sisters finished their meals, Elsa tore the envelope open only to find another envelope and a small note saying that he found a letter on Jack's desk ready to be posted, so he did the right thing.

Elsa could feel her heart racing, as she shakily tore the seal open and pulled out a parchment. Her blue eyes were tracing over the familiar cursive that unmistakably belonged to the love of her life. She skimmed on every words over and over again, her heart warmed as she knew how much he meant every words written in it—how much he loved her. Once she reached the end, her hand flew to her mouth, as she tried to hold back a sob. 

"Elsa?"

Anna stood up from her seat across from her, and quickly stood next to her sister. Elsa couldn't hold it any longer, bursting in tears not caring if Kai, her butler, was there, or anyone for that matter. She cried in her sister's warm embrace.

"Oh, Anna, I miss him." Elsa sobbed. "So, so much it hurts."

"I know, Elsa." Anna rubbed her sister's back gently, giving her a proper reassurance. "I know."

—

_Dearest Elisabeth,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It's been a month since the last time I hold you in my arms, and I've been missing you ever since. How are you, my Snowflake? I hope you're safe and sound._

_Things in the battlefield, as per usual, aren't the prettiest. But I don't really have to tell you all the details. All that you should know is that I am alright. Hans has been helping me a lot, though sometimes he behaves quite strangely, but he is a nice acquaintance. Though, I am aware that he is really fond of you. It's fair to me, knowing that your families are rather close._

_Anyway, I received your little parcel. Thank you, my Snowflake, for the delicious butter biscuits. You only make me miss you even more. I wish my turn to leave would come soon, so we can enjoy these biscuits together._

_I miss you so, so much, my dearest Elisabeth. And I know that you do too, but please be strong, not only for me but also for you. I will do everything in my power to get back to you, because I still have your favour here in my pocket, close to my chest._

_I love you so much, Elsa. There's no day goes by without you in my mind. Please look after yourself and Anna. I'll be there with you before you know it._

_Yours truly,_

_Jackson Overland_

* * *

"Jack?"

Elsa asked, as they lied together on her bed, snuggling under the covers. Her head was rested on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Hmm?"

She smiled at the vibration under her cheek. "Why me?"

Pressing a kiss on her head, he replied, "Why not you?"

At his response, Elsa looked up to him and playfully pouted, which he pecked, catching her off guard.

"Answer me."

For a while, their eyes met—his icy blue met her cerulean ones. His lips curved into a dreamy smile as his thumb caressed her bare waist gently.

"You are one of a kind, Elsa." Jack said. "You're kind, strong, honest, a little shy perhaps, and you always care for those in needs." He poked the tip of her nose, making her smile. "The day I met you, I saw you in that bakery, buying a fairy floss for that boy from the orphanage, Olaf. I noticed your beautiful smile, as he jumped in excitement. It stirred something inside me."

Elsa snuggled closer.

"Then I got the opportunity to get to know you, and it's been a blessing, I suppose. Because it leads to where I am right now." Jack pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you, dearest Elisabeth."

She could feel her heart swelled inside her ribcage, as she leaned to rest her forehead with his, eyes never leaving his.

"Oh, Jack, I love you!"

Jack finally closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his. His arms were sneaking around her waist and pulling her on top of him, not breaking the kiss. It was wonderful, to find themselves in each other's arms, joined together as one, and getting lost in the passion. The kiss was like a gasoline, burning the fire inside them even more, and none them did mind. 

"You're calling me Elisabeth." She murmured, once they pulled away.

Jack smiled sheepishly. "I like your full name. You've always been Elsa to everyone. Allow me to call you Elisabeth."

"I like the way it sounds." She grazed her nose over his. "Say it again."

"Dearest Elisabeth." He repeated, this time seductively.

Without saying a word, Elsa straddled him and wrapped her arms around his, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Elsa found herself curling up on the long bench in the library. Two days ago she received his last letter, and she hadn't slept well ever since. She missed him terribly, and suddenly she knelt before her bed and prayed to the higher power for the safety of her lover. Anna had kindly moved to her bedroom to accompany her, yet it still couldn't ease the pain in her chest.

It was too much for her. The memories of their time together often flooded her mind, and they did nothing to make her feel better. And if she didn't reminisce about Jack, she began to think of the worst—death. For now, all the War Office told her was that he went missing after spying on the enemy, and Hans told her the same thing. Then, whenever that thought crossed her mind, she would be angry.

 _The war is full of uncertainty._ She could hear her mother's words. _You must be prepared for the worst._

But the thing was: _has anyone ever been prepared for the worst?_ Not really. Even her mother was nowhere near prepared when they received the news that Admiral Lord Agnarr Arrington, Marquess of Dunnington, was killed in a naval battle. A month after that, she followed her husband to the graveyard. Given the real life example, Elsa was sure that perhaps her fate wouldn't be so different.

"Elsa!"

From her seat, she could hear her sister's call, followed by footsteps, before the double door flew open.

"Elsa!"

The blonde turned to her sister, who had an unreadable expression. Almost immediately, she could feel her blood ran cold.

"Hans' car is entering the gates. I think they have some news." Anna quickly explained, a bit breathlessly.

In a flash, Elsa got on her feet. Grabbing her sister's arm, she then ran out of the library. Before she could reach the front door, the sisters bumped into the butler.

"Lady Elsa," Kai greeted, stopping them on the track.

"What is it, Kai?" Elsa asked with worry.

"Milady, I hope you've prepared yourself."

Elsa's grip on Anna's arm tightened, as she began to think of the worst. _Oh, no, that can't be. He can't be._ But before she could react, she heard footsteps entering the room through the front door. An auburn haired man in a uniform walked in. But he wasn't alone.

It was as if the world turned in a slow motion, when Elsa recognised who the other man was, she let go of her sister's arm and picked up her skirt, before running towards him. He turned to look at her, just in time to catch her in his arms, then spinning her around. As he put her back on the ground, Elsa couldn't hold her tears any longer. 

"I'm here, my dearest Elisabeth." Jack murmured to her ear, so softly, afraid that he would break her just by his words. "It's alright, love."

"Jack!" She exclaimed, as she pulled away. "Oh, Jack, I thought I'd lost you."

Jack smiled at her, a tear rolled down his cheek. "I told you, I will do everything in my power to get back to you."

Her heart warmed, as he pulled her closer by her waist, one hand was cupping her cheek, wiping off the tears.

"I love you, dearest Elisabeth." He said, not caring if they actually had an audience. "So, so much."

"I love you, Jack." Elsa gently said, before leaning in. "Kiss me."

Without warning, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with passion. For a while, it was only Elsa and Jack in an empty room, trying to pick up what they left off. And at this point, they didn't care, until someone cleared his throat.

They pulled away breathlessly, before turning to the redhead standing by. Instead of anger, Elsa mouthed a quick 'thank you' and he smiled in return.

"Right, how about we have some tea, yeah?" Anna suggested, wiping a fallen tear from her own cheek.

"I'll have the pavilion ready, Milady." Kai said.

"Thank you, Kai. Maybe we can also have some butter biscuits." Anna told the butler, who nodded politely before leaving. "And Hans? I need to talk to you regarding Sergeant Kristoff Bergman."

"Ah, sure, Anna."

Once they were left alone, Elsa turned to Jack. She still needed time to process everything, especially having him back to her.

"Admiring the view, Milady?" Jack teased with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Elsa flashed him a smile. "I just wonder how lucky we are."

He led her down the corridor that led to the garden, where the pavilion was. "Me too." He held her hand and brought it to kiss the knuckle tenderly. "Now that I'm here, we can do anything we want."

"We can?" She beamed.

"Yup! What do you want to do?"

"I'll think about it later, Jack." She smiled. "For now, I want to savour this moment with you."

"As you wish, dearest Elisabeth."

The way he said her name never failed to give her butterflies. Elsa sighed, wondering what would become of them. But the future could wait. She wanted to focus on the present, when she was his dearest Elisabeth.

***


End file.
